I Love You
by hyunwon020
Summary: Haruka y Michiru son transferidos a la Preparatoria Mugen por su buen y excelente coeficiente intelectual de ambos , Haruka tiene un oscuro secreto el que lo culparon pero al que no es culpable .Michiru y Haruka se enamoran a primera vista,Haruka al conocer a Michiru su comportamiento cambia , el de Michiru también por qué por primera vez , por qué ambos aprenderán del uno a otro.
1. Capítulo 1

_Dos jóvenes estaban recordando, lo que vivieron en su niñez al que estaban prohibidos hacer ahora ya que solo era un sueño de niños, por sus padres, el padre de Haruka lo llevo a una carrera de autos gracias a su padre, también después de la carrera se pudo subir con uno de los pilotos uno de sus favoritos era campeón no casi seguidos pero era su modelo a seguir para que lo llevaran un pasear un rato por la pista; su padre de Michiru bueno a ella la llevaron a un museo de artes y lo que tanto esperaba y si lo cumplió su padre fue una función de gala de Sinfonía ahí se iba a presentar uno de los dos violinistas favoritos para ella, era bueno para ella un ejemplo a seguir, los pudo ver después de que acaba la función pudo ver a los ancianos, era uno anciano y una anciana se tomo foto con después que estaban regresando a la casa los dos pequeños les dijeron que querían ser cada uno pero sus padres les dijeron que no porque tenían que hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar, desde allí juraron sin que nadie sepa que iban a cumplir lo que querían ser , un violinista y artista profesional y un corredor de autos de carrera y un motociclista aunque sus padres están en contra de ello._

En el cuarto ya una joven señorita estaba lista para irse a su primer día de preparación como la cambiaba mucho de colegios en secundaria por su coeficiente intelectual los colegios la trasladaban para que no pierda su estado en que va era buena en todo como le decían sus profesores una prodigio. Por eso le recomendamos a sus padres que entre una de las mejores preparatorias de Japón la preparatoria Mugen. Se estaba arreglado alguien la estaba llamando y sabia quien fue abierto, fue por su boletín para ir a desayunar.

Nilde: señorita, baje a desayunar

Michiru: si nana, vamos, nana buenos días.

Nilde: señorita la veo muy feliz, me puedo decir por que.

Michiru: estoy muy emocionada, no puedo ocultar nada, vamos a desayunar rapido quiero ir a la preparatoria-se fue corriendo bajando las escaleras-

Nilde_ señorita, mi niña no coma rápido y no baje así se podrá caer.

Michiru: esta bien nana.

Michiru estaba en el comedor cenado con sus padres, sus padres le decían lo de siempre el cuidado, qué te iba bien, seguía tomando su desayuno tranquilo. Termino de desayunar sus padres terminaron antes se iban a trabajar, ella iba con su nana su primer día de clases le gustaría que fuera de que vayan con ella como antes

Un joven seguía durmiendo como león , pie salido de la cama la sabana tapaba un poco su cuerpo , su rostro estaba de costado , muy tranquilo , se movió un poco jalo , sus sabanas , hace dos días que había llegado de Japón estaba muy cansado , su padres lo inscribieron en una de las mejores preparatorias de este país, la preparatoria Mugen era donde iba a estudiar, ademas por las normas de esa preparatoria uno por su bien lo inscribieron por que era muy inteligente y muy dedicado a los estudios y dos para que cambie su acritud su conducta.

Seguía durmiendo el joven , no quería ni despertara así lo que dijo sus padres lo iba a cumplir ''voy hacer expulsado'', para después dedicar sea lo que era bueno correr auto , pero para su mala suerte , había alguien una persona que lo cuido desde niño , sabia como despertarlo. El anciano se canso de tanto llamarlo y entro vio como seguía durmiendo ,tenia que ir al colegio,bueno no pensó dos veces lo llamo , una y otra vez hasta que le sobo la mejilla y le dio una cacheta para que despertara y despertó.

Haruka: auuuu,pero que te pasa viejo?-sobándose su mejilla-

Forest : ya se despertó joven-estaba mirando al joven que estaba molesto-

Haruka: claro estoy muy bien feliz como me has despertado- sarcástico, pero sabia que que le iba caer otro si no se levanta va para ir a sus clases-

Forest: como les gusto , entonces , le puedo tirar otra , para que ya se levante o prefiere un ''lapo'' como dice usted- mira su uniforme del joven- tiene tres minutos joven , lo espero abajo con su desayuno , que mas le iba decir, me dijeron sus padres, si se despertaba tarde estará castigado , nada de autos nada de salidas por un semana.

Haruka saco las sabanas de el, separo y agarro su bata y su uniforme, se puso su bata y miro a la persona que cuido y lo aguanto todas sus travesuras .

Haruka: lo dijo mi papá por que mi madre no haría eso,sabe como es-riéndose

Forest: al contrario joven , su padre lo iba castigar si solo por hoy sin su auto, pero su madre le metió mas ideas para que lo castigue y como le dije su mama fue quien dijo una semana sin salir y sin el auto, aunque yo también dije pero por un mes , de verdad estábamos de acuerdo con mi idea también-lo miro- ya sabe que si no lo hace va...- interrumpido-

Haruka: si , si , si ,si , ya lo se , mejor por las buenas-yendo enojado al baño y seguía hablando-''si no te castigaran mas , no seas rebelde Haruka no seas esto y el otro ya entendí''.

Para sus padres de Haruka ,Forest su 'niñero' como lo decía sus padres pero para como le decía viejo,cascarrabias, lito , Huelo (lito y Huelo son apodos que aprendió cuando vivia en nueva york, por que era muy anciano Forest )

Haruka termino de alistarse , tomo su desayuno muy rápido por las exigencias de su Huelo, Y fue a subir al auto de su mama su chófer estaba ahí , no le gustaba pero era la excepciónya que no podía manejar, lo que no le gustaba era como manejaba lento, pero tenia que aguantar.

Preparatoria Mugen

Unos cuantos un grupo de amigos estaba por el jardín de la preparatoria haciendo unas cuantas cosas. Mientras Michiru y Haruka ya habían llegado , Michiru se estaba despidiendo y su nana le recordaba que este tranquila ,Con Haruka el dijo que nada mas le dejen un poco cerca no quería que lo vieran venir en ese coche era bonito si pero para el seria su auto mejor , pero le recordaron nada de reportes y nada de meterse en problema.

Michiru entro y Haruka estaba con una cara (que voy hacer aquí, no pasara nada estando aquí) escucharon al director por el audio-visor para que todos los alumnos se dirijan al auditorio del colegio, bueno Haruka y Michiru se fueron siguiendo a algunos alumnos que se dirijan , ya que lamentablemente no sabían ya que eran nuevos, pero los a los dos los llamaron y se fueron ha seguir alas persona que le habían llamado.

Haruka estaba siguiendo a una chica pero la perdió de vista era raro para el bueno no quiso seguir mas el camino iba a regresa pero vio a un gato gris y lo siguió, mientras Michiru igual una chica y un chico , ella los estaba siguiendo no sabia para que pero los perdió de vista hasta que vio un perro y lo siguió,ambos siguieron a los animales después los perdieron de vista.

Michiru vio al chico que estaba frente a ella, Haruka vio a la chica que estaba frente a el , estaban extraños los dos no sabían por que los llevarían aquí los animales.

Haruka : ha , creo que debemos regresar vamos al auditorio.

Michiru: eso párese vamos creo.

Mientras Haruka y Michiru iba a punto de ir para el auditorio, el grupo de amigos estaban escondidos y le tiraron un un poco de tierra , ambos se molestaron y también se e saltaron por que habían escuchado un poco de pirotécnicos , Se fueron riendo el grupo de amigos, ya que habían visto a una instructores .

Haruka y Michiru estaban molesto , se estaban sacudiendo , pero se asustaron por que vieron a una persona muy molesta.

Instructor: ustedes dos , vayan de inmediato al audictorio pero despues va a la direccion entendido.

Haruka y Michiru estaban en shock y pensaron : !COMO ESTO NO ES POSIBLE¡

Michiru: pensó '' como si yo no hice nada ''

Haruka: `` Ahí no, me lo advirtieron maldita sea, quien haya sido, mierda ''

Haruka y Michiru: `` no perdonare quien me haya hecho esta broma ''

Los dos fueron con el instructor al auditorio, jugaron una broma muy pesada y ahora los dos tendran que pagar un castigo que no era para ellos

BUENO LES GUSTO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un __pequeño __de __casi __10 años __ESTABA __esperando __el __en __aeropuerto __junto __con __SU __abuelos __( __maternos __y __paternos) __y __junto __con __su __huelo __( __cuidador __), __SU __Padres __IBAN __un __v llegar __ya __Faltaba __poco Que __su __vuelo __aterrice __vio __su __reloj __y __era __hora __en __SUS __Manos __tenia __un __cartel__hecho __por __el __mismo __dijo '' __bienvenidos __papis '' ' __pero __no __viola __nada __su __cuidador __le __tomo __el __hombro __y __tan __solo __eso __le __dijo __que __no __pierda __las __esperanzas __, __se __puso __firme __y __miro __otra __vez __y __ahí __estaban __sus __padres __, __su __mama __dejo __de __jalar __su __maleta __y__fue __para __abrazar __a __su __hijo __, __su __padre __vio __esa __reacción __y __q __ue __por __la __maleta __de __su __esposa __mientras __habla __por __el __celular __, __se __acerco __ya __a saludar __a __sus __padres __y __a __sus __suegro a __que __ahora __son __sus __padres __por __que __se __que __caso __con __la __hija__de __estos __._

_Cuanto __te __Estane ... __mi __Amor __no __llore __si __mamá __ya __this __aquí- __llorando __Pero __ta __SE __ESTABA __Calmando __AUNQUE __su __hijo __si __ESTABA __llorando __Mas __Que __ella_

_Ma __... __ma __.. __mama __... __yo __quería ... ya __estar __con __ustedes __contigo __mama-se __lanzo __en __su __brazos- __me __extrañaste __también- __miro __a __su __madre_

_Claro __que __si __\- __limpiándole __las __lagrimas __que __caen __de __su __rostro- __me __moría __si __no __puedo __verte __, __sabes __estas __muy __guapo __para __quien __te __arreglaste- __le __pregunto __pero __jugando __un __poco __con __su __hijo_

_Yo __... __pre __... __prepárate __para __que __me __vieras __mamá __\- sonrojado __y __apenado- __estoy __guapo __de __verdad_

_SI __Claro __Que __Lo __Estas __Anda __ve __con __tu __padre __, __mi __bebe __\- __le __dio __la ONU __Beso __en __la __mejilla __y __le __dio __leve __golpe __MIENTRAS __SE __IBA __Hablar __con __SUS __Padres __Y __SUS __Ahora __Padres __( __los __Padres __de __su __esposo)_

_El __pequeño __se __acerco __a __su __padre __y __le __jalo __del __saco __, __su __padre __le __hizo p __aso __y __finalizo __su __llamada __._

_Hola __campeón_ com _o __estas- __se __arrodillo __para __estar __a __la __atura __de __su __hijo __tal __y __como __hizo __su __madre __de __su __pequeño- __que __pasa __por __que __me __mira __con __esa __cara- __le __pregunto_

_Yo __queria __sable __SI __Podemos __ir __al __parque __de __diversiones __podemos-_ Cambi _o __Do __Cara_ Estab _un __nervioso __-_

_Si __podemos __pero __cuéntame __como __cuantos __ha __derrotado __mmm- __le __pregunto-_

_Mi __mama __te __conto __Que __gane __no __es __asi - __ESTABA __Feliz __-_

_Si __me_ cont _ó __TODO __y __por __eso __DEBEMOS __festejar - __se __levanto __\- __bueno __va __... __mo __...- __sono __su __celular __de __nuevo __y __contesto __._

_Papa__que__pasa__ \- __pregunto__ \- __papa__te__tengo__que__contar__ algo- el __pequeño__no__recivia__repuesta__alguna__de__su__padre-_

_Su__mama__vio__y__se__acerco__a__su__hijo__le__dijo__que__volviera__con__sus__abuelos__ por__que__ i__ba__a__conversar __con__su__papa__ . __El__pequeño__vio__que__su_pap_á__ya__había __terminado__de__conversar__en__su__celular__ , __su__padres__se__estaban__yendo __para__otro__lado__., __hizo __lo__posible__para__escapar__del__agarre__de__sus__abuelas__y__fue__tras__sus__padres__pero__no__esperaba__escucharlos__así ._

_TE__DIGO__NECESITO__HACER__ESTO__ENTIÉNDEME -_

_ENTENDERTE , __YA__ESTOY __HARTA__NO__PASAS__ NI __UN__DÍA __CON__EL__NIÑO__Y__TE__VAS__A__TRABAJAR__HARUKA__NOS__NECESITA__NECESITA__A__UN__PADRE__POR__FAVOR__HAZLO__POR__EL-_

_POR__ESO__LO__HAGO__POR__EL__Y__POR__TI__TENGO__QUE__IR__A__LA__EMPRESA__HE__DICHO-_

_A__MI__NO__ ME __DAS__ORDENES__ SOY __TU__ESPOSA__Y__TU__MUJER__Y__MADRE__DE__TU__HIJO__Y__ CUANDO __DIGO__QUE__NECESITA__ATENCIÓN __NUESTRO__HIJO__ES__POR__QUE__LO__NECESITA__ -_

_HARUKA__LO__ENTENDERÁ , __YO__CONOZCO__A__MI __HIJO__SAL__CON__EL__DILE__QUE__PAPA__NECESITA__FIRMAR__PAPELES__Y__YA__ , __SERA__RÁPIDO-_

_RÁPIDO __DICES__ESO__Y__VIENES__TARDE-_

_NO__ME__RECLAMES__MUJER__ , __QUE__IGUAL__HACE__LO__...- __lo__ interrumpieron-_

_PERDONA__ME,__PERO__YO__HAGO__LO__NECESARIO__PERO__SI__PASO__MAS__TIEMPO__CON__ NUESTRO HIJO __NO__COMO__TU__,__ACASO__HARUKA__NO__TE A__CONTADO__ALGO__MAS__PARA__QUE__TE__QUEDARAS__ ._

_NO__ , __QUE__TIENE__QUE__CONTARME__ HARUKA, __ADEMAS__CREO__QUE__HIZO__BIEN__SABES__EL__UN__ TRIUNFADOR __COMO__YO__ -_

_NO__TE__LO__CONTÓ-se__molesto-__SABIA__MUY__BIEN__ , __HARUKA__NO__TE__CONTÓ __BIEN__VIENES__TEMPRANO__PERO__SI__TE__TARDAS__ -_

_lo__se__haré __lo__que__pueda__ \- __mas__calmado__ \- __gracias__cariño__._

_Si__, __pero__por__favor__mi__amor-__lo__tomo__de__su__saco__estaba__molesta__ \- __tienes__que__hablar__con__haruka__le__suc__edio__algo__y__no__me__gusto__lo__que__me__contó-_

_Esta__bien__hablare__con__ el pero cuando regrese después de trabajar__\- __la__ A__brazo-__lo__prometo__y__no__se__repitira-_

_Haruka__grito__a__su__padres__y__los__fue__abrazar__ , __se__sentía __triste__nunca__vio__discutir__a__sus__padres__ahora__si__fue__la__primera__vez__que__los__había_ _visto__ ._  
_Pasaron__las__horas__su__mama__y__sus__abuelos__estaban__en__la__casa__con__el__ , __Haruka__agarro__su__balón __de__basketball__y__se__fue__para__su__cacha__ , __su__mama__lo__siguió. __Su__papa__de__haruka__ya__se__había __demorado__mucho__ ._

_Haruka__, __hijo__mi__vida-lo__llamo-_

_Mama__, __que__pasa__ \- __lanzo__a__la__cesta-__mama__ -_

_Haruka__ten__cuidado-__le__dijo__._

_Que__ ¡__aaah!-__le__cayo__la__pelota__en__la__cara-__auh__mi__nariz-_

_Haruka__, __mi__amor__ven__ , __vamos__para__curarte__ \- __lo__tom_o d_e__la__mano__pero__no__funciono-__haruka_

_Mama__vamos__ \- __la__jalo__a__su__mama__para__ir__rápido-__mama__rápido __no__quiero__que__papa__me__vea__así-_

_El__y__su__mama__ fueron __para__la__sala__ , __Haruka__lo__ estaban curando , se quejaba un poco pero no mucho por qué era su la quien lo estaba curando. Dos horas después sus abuelos ya se habían ido pero Haruka estaba con su mamá en la habitación de sus padres con su pijama de carritos ._

_Mamá ya va a venir mi papá estoy seguro-le dijo feliz- mamá_

_Haruka no se esperaba que su mamá llore, a Haruka lo abrazaron, Haruka se sonrojo y acepto el abrazo de su madre no podía dejar que su madre llore._

_Haruka perdóname-le dijo_

_Mamá duerme yo te cuido si - le sonrió-_

_Qué lindo , bueno vamos los dos adormir mejor -_

_Haruka y su madre se fueron adormir, "supuesta mente" Haruka ya estaba durmiendo pero no , su mamá ya se había quedado profundamente dormida pero él no ,Haruka escucho la voz de su papá no dijo nada se hizo el dormido,su papá entro y los observó ,Su esposa y 'su hijo durmiendo',__'__su hijo durmiendo'__, fue para separar a su hijo de agarre de su madre , fue cuidadoso sin despertarlos, cargo a Haruka y lo llevo a su habitación lo hecho en su cama ,pero este se levantó._

_Papá otra vez me has fallado-le dijo __serio-por que acaso no me quieres-_

_Haruka , lo siento no lo volveré hacer- le dijo , mientras se sentaba en su cama, a su costado-_

_siempre me dices lo mismo , a mi y a mi madre , ya no prometas algo que no vas a cumplir, vete de mi habitación-le dijo mientras se acomodo en su cama-_

_Haruka se estaba metiendo pero su padre lo jalo, tomo de los hombro a su hijo , sabia que hizo mal pero le dijo._

_haruka escúchame es la ultima lo prometo lo haré por tu madre y por ti -le dijo, acomodo a su hijo para que durmiera- lo prometo, mira mañana me tomare el día libre y adivina que-_

_que , papa por favor -le dijo serio-_

_mañana saldremos yo tu y tu madre nos iremos a comprar tu carro y ropas a mama te parece-le dijo-_

_A Haruka se le iluminaron sus ojos-si vamos , pero te tengo que decir algo me escuchas-le dijo_

_claro te escucho tu madre me dijo que te paso algo en el cole dime-_

_ Haruka le contó todo a su padre lo que le pasaba en el colegio ,su padre nada mas hizo es calmarlo , su padre no sabia que lo molestaban por su tamaño y por que era muy lindo no se llevaba con muchos de su compañeros y compañeras , por que uno las niñas se acercaban a el para estar con el y ganar popularidad , dos los niños nada mas se acercaban para aprovecharse de su popularidad por que atraía a muchas niñas hasta los de secundaria los chicos y las chicas, no le gustaba mucho le fastidiaba que nada mas se acercasen nada mas por interés por tarea por el etc , pero suerte que algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras de salón y otros eran honestos con el ._

_en tiendo - mira por que no te olvidas de eso , sabes ignora los vas haber que después suplicaran y rechaza a las niñas , pero no rechaces a todos-le dijo mientras le desordenaba su cabello-_

_esta bien pero papa - hizo una pausa antes de que diga algo feo pero divertido- papa esas niñas son feas no me gustan jajajajaja_

_como que feas mmmm que te gustan las de secundaria- se río - Haruka todo a su tiempo , dime no hay una niña que te guste-_

_no , no hay nadie-le dijo- _

_Haruka ya llegara el día en que conozcas a la niña indicada , te hará morir de amor , ademas a la únicas mujeres que quieres es a tus abuelas y a tu mama a tus tías y primas no niño consentido al igual que tus primos-le desordeno su cabello- bueno cachorro a dormir campeón-_

_buenas noches pa- se fue adormir-_

_audio-visor : gracias por su atencion alumnos,pueden dirigirse a sus salones y bienvenidos a los nuevos estudiantes ._

Todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus salones para tomar sus primeras clases y saber de sus profesores quienes le iban a enseñar , mientras los demás alumnos se fueron a sus salones , dos estudiantes estaban en la dirección . Michiru se estaba sentada y limpiándose su rostro con un pañuelo que sacó de su maletín , el instructor estaba revisando su expediente escolar , Michiru estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que la llevaba bueno la llevaban para su coheficiente académico pero ahora la llamaban por qué hizo supuestamente traer fuegos artificiales cuando ella no trajo ni hizo nada . Mientras tanto Haruka estaba sentado afuera de la dirección .

Instructor Vincent : muy buenas calificaciones señorita-

Michiru: muchas gracias - doblando su pañuelo mientras lo metía en su maletín-

Instructor Vincent: bueno nunca fue llamada por meterse en problemas como veo mmmmm , le pasaré esta detección señorita Kaioh-

Michiru : muchas gracias , yo de verdad no...- no la dejaron hablar-

Instructor Vincent: le dije que pasaré su detección ,pero hará algo , escuché me , irá a limpiar el teatro del colegio-

Michiru: pero yo no puedo-en shock-

Instructor Vincent : ya he hablado puede retirarse e ir directo a su salón .

Michiru separo de la silla, abrió la puerta el instructor y llamo a Haruka .

Instructor Vincent: muchacho a la oficina estre- le dijo con autoridad-

Haruka: ya voy- entrando enojado-

Instructor Vincent: niña espera un rato aquí sentada -

Michiru: está bien-

Adentro en la oficina de la dirección , Haruka tomó asiento , el instructor Vincent ya sabía por qué estaba aquí .

Instructor Vincent: Haruka Tenoh , ya se porqué te trayeron aquí , primer día y te metes en problemas , muchas escuelas te aceptaron pero nada más por lo inteligente que eres pero tambien otros colegios te votaban por tu conducta este último te votaron por un problema personal.

Haruka: si , y eso que le digo en su cara yo no he hecho nada por las puras me trajeron aquí , esto es injusto si hubiera llegado antes nada de esto pasaría -

Instructor Vincent:que muchacho maleducado , bueno estará castigado , no llamaré a sus padres pero para la próxima los llamaré y aparte de estar en detección después de su castigo mmmm limpiara junto con la chica de afuera después de clases el teatro-

Haruka:" viejo cascarrabias "- dijo en voz baja

Instructor Vincent: que dijo-le lanzo una mirada molesto-

Haruka: no no dije nada señor -

Michiru escucho un poco la conversación , el chico rubio se llamaba Haruka Tenoh , que erá muy problemático pero a que se refería el instructor lo último lo echaron por un problema personal bueno era asunto del chico , se levantó , el instructor y Haruka habían salido , Haruka tenía la cara manchada le dijeron que se limpiara el rostro pero él no iba a escuchar al instructor .

Los dos se fueron a su salónes, pero ya era muy raro para Haruka y Michiru, los dos estaban llendo en la misma dirección ,Michiru se sentía incómoda la está siguiendo o su salón estaba al costado del suyo pensó ella , Haruka seguía caminando , estaba molesto pero más por qué la chica aguamarina estaba que le seguía bueno estaba adelante de el pero se sentía incómodo . Ambos se detuvieron, Michiru tocó la puerta , avergonzada de seguro el rubio estaba de igual manera que ella, pero no Haruka estaba tranquilo , el profesor les abrió les pregunto sus apellidos y le dijo a ambos que se presenten. Entraron a sus salones Todos se burlaron de Haruka aún tenía la cara manchada, Michiru no por que ya se había limpiado solo que su uniforme estaba un poco manchado .

Profesor : bueno pueden dejar de reírse de sus compañeros, silencio- golpeó la regla contra la pizarra

Todos quedaron en silencio , Haruka y Michiru escribieron sus nombres y se presentaron.

Michiru: mucho gusto mi nombre en Michiru Kaioh- animada

Haruka: soy Haruka Tenoh y no quiero que me molesten chi- dijo frio- tarados - dijo en voz baja

Profesor: ah bueno pueden tomar asiento miren haya-

Haruka se adelantó y se sentó al último las chicas se estaban burlando y los chicos igual, decían las chicas "_de seguro es feo y quiere ocultarse" " jajajaja otro ratito del grupo de los nerds "_ mientras con Michiru si que las chicas le decían y los chicos no se quedaban atrás, "_está __es nuestro nuevo juguete" " Huy carne fresca" " jajaja nuestra plebeya" ._

Así y más de sus compañeros seguía burlándose otros sintiendo pena .Michiru se sentó en su carpeta estaba adelante de Haruka este se recostó en la carpeta. La clases seguían su curso , faltaba poco para que comience el recreo , el profesor estaba revisando un tarea que había dejado pero no le gusto que un muchacho se esté durmiendo en su clase , le tiró con el periódico que tenía en la mano en su cabeza .

Profesor: que Leda sueño mi clase, si le da sueño puede retirarse , ya terminó con lo que deje.

Haruka: au- dijo serio mientras se levantava- ha si aquí está.

Profesor: ha vaya lo hiciste tan rápido mmm lo voy a revisar y vaya a lavarse esa cara-

Haruka asintió y se fue al baño a lavarse la cara, el profesor estaba asombrado respondió todo bien , Michiru le entregó su tarea al profesor y se después para su carpeta, el profesor estaba otra vez asombrado lo únicos y dos alumnos de su clases habían terminado los demás sí que estaban demorándose , Haruka entro y el profesor se acercó a él , las chicas estaban con la cara 😃😍😆 , Haruka tomó asiento el profesor le entregó a Michiru y ha Haruka sus hojas.

Profesor: chicos son los mejores de mi clases .

Michiru : gracias profesor-

Haruka : si si ya - se recostó en la carpeta

_Riggggggggggg_

Profesor: chicos vayan al recreo no se olviden traer su bata el jueves hasta luego-

Mientras tanto con Haruka y Michiru , Haruka estaba siendo seguido por las chicas de su clases y por otras que ni idea de que salón eran, Michiru estaba sentada tranquila en el comedor del colegio , pero escucho un ruido no un grito de chicas quería , al parecer si que el chico tenía muchas admiradoras .

Michiru: me preguntó quién sera-

Michiru observó las chicas le estaba dando camino y vio al chico, era Haruka , vaya sí que gano fama entre las mujeres, suspiro bueno para ella si le fue bien bueno no del todo pero con una felicitaciones de su maestro se queda más tranquila aunque el castigó . Por otro lado un grupo de chicas se estaba acercando a Michiru se burlaron un poco pero tenía que guardarse .

Rocksan: hola, amiga tú eres nueva verdad, me llamo Rocksan Fujimoto soy líder de las porristas- le entendió la mano- y tú eres

Michiru: soy Michiru Kaioh- estrecho su mano-

Rocksan: Michiru bueno queremos darte la bienvenida, y estás de suerte para que entre nuestro grupo mm tírale la comida en la cara a esos chicos-señalándose al grupo de chicos que estaban comiendo.

Michiru: - volteo y vio ni loca haría eso - no no lo voy a hacer, están tranquilos no lo haré - molesta-

Rocksan: vaya jajaja no salió mandona, sabía muy mira escúchame no te metas conmigo aunque no llegas ni a los talones- se rió junto con sus amigas.

Michiru estaba a punto de llorar de verdad pensaba que iba a ir bien que iba a tener amigos amigas pero se equivocó, Haruka consideró y se acercó.

Rocksan: mira harás con lo que yo diga ya sirv ...

Alguien le grito y asusto al grupo de chicas

Haruka: ¡HEY! - grito -


	3. Chapter 3

_Unas __niñas estaban que empujaban a una pequeña __y también en sunciandole su uniforme con sus propias pinturas que su madre le había obsequiado._

_Nooooooo yaaa dejenme __en paz_ , y _aaa ...- gritaba la niña- __ya por fa ... fa ... favor- suplico entre lágrimas-_

_Jajaja ahora sí te vez colorida - se rieron - chicas ya hicimos lo que querían -_

_Si, ahora que nos vas a hacer él eres torpe-la empujó- ahí te dolió- riéndose-_

_Si ya nos tienes hartas a todas las niñas del salón eres una presumida-_

_No ... no ... no..lo ... lo ... soy- dijo con temor- por ... qué me hacen ... esto, ustedes ... son mis amigas, que les hice- dijo gritando- ¡Diganme!_

_Jajaja nosotras, solo nos juntamos contigo Michiru para que seamos populares pero no tienes la fama de llamar la atención de todos solo unos cuantos eres una aburrida además solo fingiamos contigo-le dijo-_

_Si solo fingiamos, además agradece por qué nosotras te especialmente cuidando ahora ya no-le dijo - Michiru alumna perfecta, amable linda buena hija, muy educada, etc, etc., ayyy me aburre me fastidia eso por qué no dicen a mi yo Mariett la niña más bonita o Laney o ja Cintia tú siempre tu- dijo molesta_

_Ahora verás lo que somos capaces de hacer cuando una niña como tú nos opaca-_

_Las tres niñas se acercaron a Michiru, Michiru se paró, estaba asustada ya era hora de salida, todavía no la llaman a ella por que aun no había llegado a su mamá o su nana, vio sus pinturas tiradas lo único que estaba al alcance de ella era sus pinceles que estaban en un vaso con agua, agarro tiró los pinceles y le tenían el vazo de agua a Maritte, a Cintia y Lena las empujó a las dos y huyó._

_Oigan no dejen que escape! - grito_

_Pero esa quien se cree para tocarme_

_Vamos por ella-dijo_

_¡Ustedes tres sus padres ya llegaron! - __dijo la profesora a las tres niñas_

_Las niñas tomaron sus cosas y se fueron con la señorita para que se vayan con sus padres. Michiru estaba escondida en el jardín del colegio, estaba llorando, pero alguien la llamo._

_Michiru, Michiru gritaba un chica_

_Michiru puso sus manos en sus orejas no quería escuchar de seguro era Mariett Cintia y Laney que quería combrarse lo que le había hecho hace un momento, alguien se estaba acercando , Michiru grito._

_Nooooo-grito- ya por favor - dijo llorando-_

_Tranquila soy Setsuna no llores , Michiru- le dijo para que se calme-_

_Michiru lloro más fuerte y se lanzó en los brazo de Setsuna y empezó a desahogarse. Ya las dos en el salón , Setsuna ayudó a guardar sus cosas ha Michiru bueno las pocas cosas que se podía guardar ya que algunas de sus pinturas bueno ya no había nada en los embaces lamentablemente solo le quedaba pocos . Michiru estaba más calmada y le contó todo lo que le pasó a Setsuna ._

_Eso es lo que pasó Setsuna-san-dijo-_

_Ahí , bueno olvida eso , sabía muy bien Michiru que eran unas, ha- suspiro - bueno mira ellas te dijeron que eres buena niña alumna etc y es verdad , no te preocupes Michiru , ya tendrán amigos honestos eso lo se-_

_Segura Setsuna,-san- feliz- yo quiero tener amigos pero no como estos -_

_Si , Michiru mira primero yo y Tomoe como tus dos mejores amigos además te cuidamos por qué para nosotros dos eres como una hermana pequeña para nosotros -_

_Si , bueno gracias -_

_La miss llamo a Michiru y setsuna se fue para su salon de nuevo ._

Haruka : !HEYYY ¡...

Rocksan y sus amigas voltearon igual Michiru , todos en la cafetería se quedaron en silencio y nada mas observaron lo que pasaba , el rubio se acercó , Haruka en su mano tenía su bebida , se acercó y se dirigió donde estaban el grupo de chicas , miro a la aguamarina y a las tres chicas.

Rocksan : vaya , tu eres uno de los alumnos del nuevo ingreso- se acercó al rubio -

Salomé: si , pero no sabíamos que eras muy guapo - seductoramente-

Jilary : eres muy apuesto , que tal si vienes con nosotras-

Haruka : serio y enojado pensó- "ahí adiós , pero de verdad no tiene educación estas chicas, ya se lo que haré y que bueno que hablan mi idioma estás chicas"- sonrió en sus adentros

Rocksan : chicas por favor , disculpalas, precioso mira por alla- señaló a un grupo de chicos - ese es nuestro grupo por qué no vienes y olvidamos esto - agarro dela corbata- que dices vienes

Haruka : miro a la aguamarina y volvió a fijarse en la chica que estaba enfrente de el- no , no quiero juntarme con ustedes , son insignificantes para mí -

Rocksan : QUE DICES ¡ - sus amigas la agarraron -

Salomé y Jilary : Rocksan tranquila nos están viendo -

Rocksan : suelten me - se arregló , la soltaron sus amigas - sabes a mí nadie me habla así , escucha me bien bien tú ni eres nadie aquí - le grito

Todos los alumnos estaba que miraban, si que estaban que se preocupaban del chico rubio por que ese grupo era muy abusivo, más bien también de la aguamarina ahora sí que tenían enemigos y de los peores no quieren ni pensar aunque sabían que había todo el colegio que había un grupo peor que ellos .

Haruka : oye mejor vete , regresa de donde vinistes entendido -

Raiden : se acercó -y tú quién eres, para ordenar , gringo o perro - se rió

Haruka : jajaja - dejo de reírse y volvió a su mirada - perro o gringo mmm no soy un animal pero y tú qué te digo mmm no mejor no pero eso sí , esas chicas son unas estúpidas ni más decirlo y tú bueno eres un completo mierda - dijo y tomo de su bebida

Raiden : vaya sí que sabes con quién te metes - se acercó al rubio

Haruka : si , se con quién me meto y no saben ni con quién se meten así que dejen en paz a la chica o si no , respondo-

Raiden y Haruka se miraron retadora mente eran del mismo tamaño , pero mientras ellos seguían así , Rocksan no se dejó y le agarro la bebida de Michiru , Michiru sabía que iba hacer la castaña reaccionó rápido , se levanto, la empujó con toda y bebida y lo quería hacerle Rocksan a Michiru se le voltearon, Rocksan manchada por la Bebida , Michiru pensó muy bien pero se lo merecía pero sabía muy bien que no debía de comportarse así . Haruka y Raiden voltearon y vieron lo que pasó , Haruka pensó rápido si que la aguamarina se notaba que era la primera vez que hacia eso así que agarro la comida de la aguamarina y le tiró en la cara a los que faltaban , grito .

Haruka : GUERRA DE COMIDAAAAAAAA!

Todos los alumnos empezaron a tirar uno por uno , hasta que todos empezaron a jugar se estaban riendo todos , Haruka aprovecho y jalo a la aguamarina .

Michiru : yo ...en serio no ...- la agarraron de la mano-

Haruka : no es hora de pedir disculpas o de arrepentirse - la jalo y salieron de la cafetería .

Mientras Haruka y Michiru salían de la cafetería , Rocksan y Raiden estaban más que furiosos .

Raiden : me las pagará ese estúpido .

Rocksan : van haber , yo consigo lo que quiero , les haré la vida imposible a los dos .

Mientras por otro lado una chica cabello rubios de coletas estaba caminando muy alegre y comiendo una paleta, un chico pelinegro estaba pasando tranquilo , la rubia estaba que caminaba muy alegre pero levantó un poco su pierna que se le salió el zapato y bueno escucho a alguien que le cayó .

Serena : 😃 ahí - se volteo - ahí lo siento - disculpándose.

Darién : oye no puedes caminar bonito cabeza de chorlito - le dijo , mientras se quitaba el zapato de su cabeza-

Serena : ah , yo camino bien y dame eso - le arancho el zapato al pelinegro- y para que sepas no soy cabeza de chorlito

Darién : si mejor cabeza de Chinchón jajajaja , bueno adiós colegiala - se iba a ir pero antes se acercó a la rubia- para que seas cabeza de Chinchón eres muy linda sabes -

Serena : pensó " linda me dijo que soy linda 😍 , el tambien es guapo - el pelinegro se rió

Darién : 😂😂jajajaja de verdad eres muy divertida - se burló - adiós cabeza de chorlito - siguió su camino el pelinegro

Serena : se sonrojo -¡no soy cabeza Chorlito, achhhhhhhh!- grito y se volteo y se olvidaba que tenía que estar en la casa de Amy a las 5 , se iba a reunir Mina Lita Rei Michiru hacer tareas a contarse de sus primer día de clases etc se apresuró y se fue rápido con las demás alcanzarlas .

Mientras tanto Haruka y Michiru estaban en su salón , Haruka se estaba riendo , Michiru no le parecía gracioso , le iba a decir algo pero la campana tocó , todos sus compañeros entraron y se sentaron en sus asientos , las horas pasaban , Michiru estaba más que molesta con el rubio y más todavía molesta con ella misma ahora que hará que le dirá a sus amigas que estaba castiga y llegaría un poco tarde aunque sus amigas se sorprendería que por primera vez Michiru Kaioh estaba castigada suspiro mejor era resignarse aunque si no fuera por el rubio le iba peor , Para Haruka ahora que pensaba no era una perdida de tiempo estar estudiando ahora tenía a alguien con quien discutir y era más ni menos con el instructor si que no se aburriría nada . Las clases siguieron su curso y bien como se esperaba las clases terminaron eran las 4:00 , el instructor paso por Haruka y Michiru y los llevo al salón de teatro del colegio , les indico que tenían que hacer a los dos y se marchó.

Haruka estaba que llevaba las cajas de ropa ordenadas por Michiru a su sitio ordenadamente, Michiru seguía doblando pero la llamaron por el teléfono , Michiru contesto y conversó un rato después colgó , les dijo a las chicas que si llegaría si o si se demoraba para la próxima ella invitaba, Haruka seguía haciendo lo que estaba siendo , pero si le dió un poco curiosidad quien le había llamado iba a preguntar pero que era mejor que no pero le asusto la chica ya que lo llamo

Michiru : Tenoh - dijo

Haruka : ah - dejo la caja en su sitio y fijó su vista en la aguamarina- dime qué se te ofrece -

Michiru : nada , solo quería saber por qué me ayudaste-sonrojada

Haruka: a eso haber , por qué si no me acercaba esas tres bueno la matarían - dijo - además no permitiría que hagan daño a una princesa, una chica tan hermosa como tú

Michiru : ah de verdad te parezco hermosa - sonrojada 😍-

Haruka : oye😧- movió su mano👋 - oye reacciona - acercándose poco a poco a la aguamarina

Michiru : ah mmmmmm-movió su cabeza y se fijó en Haruka otra vez pero se sonrojo mas por que el rubio estaba muy cerca a ella-

Haruka no podía creer que los ojos azules de la chica de cabello aguamarina eran tan hermosos y más se fijaba en los labios de la aguamarina , Michiru se perdió al ver esos ojos verdes claros dios eran muy hermoso el chico , pero guardo su distancia y se hecho para atrás , pero no sé esperaba las palabras del rubio y se acercó más .

Haruka : quieres eso - dijo coqueto-

Michiru : yo .yo...no...- cerro sus ojos .

Michiru se avergonzó , Haruka se estaba burlando de Michiru no podía pedir más , el día de hoy está más que feliz .

Haruka : jajajajaja oye de verdad eres muy jajajaja- se seguía riendo.

Michiru : ah - molesta - mira yo ...ha ,me voy , ya terminamos con todo así que me voy -

Michiru agarro su maletín fue para la salida de teatro , Haruka paró de reírse y agarro su maletín para ya irse para su casa. Michiru agarro sus zapato del gran Genkan , Haruka estaba buscando sus zapatos , vio a la aguamarina y ya estaba saliendo , Haruka encontró sus zapatos se los puso rápido para el era todo nuevo fue rápido y alcanzo a la aguamarina.

Michiru estaba guardando la compostura el rubio le estaba siguiendo o quería otra cosas ya sabía si alguien quiere propasar sabía muy bien que echarle, en su maletín tenía gas pimienta estaba lista por cualquier caso , Haruka estaba llendo donde le indico su nono donde lo iban a recoger aunque debía rendirse sabía cómo son sus padres y Nono sus abuelos , pero lo que más le alegraba el día era la aguamarina si que se pasó un poco y era mejor que se disculpe tenía que respetar a las mujeres pero las tres que había conocido no merecían su respeto pero la aguamarina si, aunque le era difícil por qué siempre se ponía nervioso,el se detuvo , la aguamarina igual se detuvo, donde el iba a esperar a Forest no quería que lo vieran que lo recogieran como un niño pequeño .

Michiru esperaba por su nana , su nana le dijo que no se demoraría mucho , Michiru vio la hora de su celular y era las 4:50 llegaría tarde estaba marcando el número de Amy por qué llegaría como 5:10 pero no pudo marcar casi todo el número por qué le tocaron el hombro no pensó dos veces y sacó el gas pimienta y le hecho al rubio , Haruka tiró su maletín , le estaba ardiendo los ojos ahora si mejor se retracta pero era mejor que se calmara por qué si se pasaría con sus palabras un poco .

Michiru : eso te mereces por pervertido -

Haruka : ah mis ojos carajo - dijo pero escucho bien , pervertido el no , no lo era - QUE PERVERTIDO YO , NO LO SOY , ME IBA A DISCULPAR CONTIGO POR REIRME DE TI PERO AHORA ME RETRACTO , SABES NO TE DIGO NADA POR QUE ERES MUJER -

Michiru : pues no me importa eres un maleducado además no sabes respetar a una mujer me queda claro por como te expresas hoy -

Haruka : - abrió sus ojos un poco - si , pero ellas se lo merecían y el estúpido también y sabes que no eres ni princesa ni hermosa eres horrible , solo jugué - molesto

Michiru : uyyyyyyyyyy , bueno no me importa lo que me dijistes-

Haruka : pues eso no te creo por qué te quedaste con cara de "ahí me dijo linda y hermosa " que ingenua eres -

Michiru : no lo soy - dijo molesta acercándose y parándose de puntitas para alcanzar al rubio y lazando le un miranda que aterro un poco al rubio no se dejo de igual pero quien mas le intimidaba era en esa situación era aguamarina -

Haruka : claro que si- agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de la aguamarina -

Michiru: claro que no -

Haruka : que si

Michiru : que no

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo como niños , dos autos habían llegando Forest y Nilde bajaron de los autos y vieron un discusión y si les parecían muy graciosa esa discusión, sus jóvenes estaban que se comportaban como niños .

Forest: Joven Haruka -le sonrió y dejando helado al rubio, sabia que le iba a esperar a Haruka-

Nilde : Señorita Michiru -le sonrió a su niña -

Michiru y Haruka voltearon y se acercaron rápido a sus cuidadores , Michiru solo ignoro a Haruka , Haruka estaba molesto pero Forest se acercó a la aguamarina junto con Haruka y lo que hizo es disculparse a Haruka lo agarraron de la cabeza para que haga reverencia de disculpas.

Forest : señorita disculpe lo él es un poco - lo miro - disculpe mis palabras pero es un imbécil , no se preocupe no lo volverá hacer no es así joven Haruka -

Haruka : yo , ah , disculpa por decirte horrenda lo siento aunque bueno lo eres volteo -

Michiru se molestó más pero después su molestia se desvaneció por qué a Haruka le dieron un golpe se rió mucho .

Haruka : auh viejo que te pasa - dijo pero no le gusto la mirada de Forest-

Forest : bueno si no se disculpa entonces se atenderá a las consecuencias y lo digo unas disculpas serías -

Haruka: no no no está bien está bien -

Michiru : burlándose -" jajajaja Haruka es muy gracioso "- eso penso

Haruka se acercó a Michiru tomo su manos la miro fijamente y le dijo .

Haruka : disculpa me , no debí de decir esas cosas - sonrojado

Michiru : está bien , yo ...igual y gracias por hoy, sabes esa guerra de comida fue divertida y del castigo te perdonó lo que paso - dijo pero dejo pálido al Haruka - ah Tenoh Tenoh

Haruka giro su cabeza y Forest estaba " le diré a sus padres " . Haruka se molestó y soltó las manos de Michiru y le dijo .

Haruka : me retracto eres horrible -

Michiru : 💢💢💢💢 lo sabía me voy nana vámonos y para que sepas eres un maleducado y todavía un torpeeee- si más dijo y se metió al auto-

Nilde : señorita disculpe la , hasta luego .

Michiru y su nana Nilde se subieron en el auto y se fueron , Haruka y Forest de igual manera .

Haruka cuando llegue a casa solo esperaba a sus padres para ver qué castigos le iban a dar junto con su nono . Michiru después de estar hablando con sus amigas de hacer tarea etc y más de lo que le pasó hoy si que no era su día al igual que serena , después de estar conversando con sus amigas ,buenó llego su casa pero de verdad tenía que soportar a Haruka no era su día , se hecho a dormir y a esperar hasta mañana . Haruka si que estaba más que bravo con Michiru si la vuelve haber no sabía cómo pero ahora sí un límite con ella , se fue a dormir .

Los dos estaban durmiendo pero que dicen bueno las frase dice del odio al amor ahí un solo paso no chicos .

Mirén les iba a decir genkan es donde los estudiantes se quitan sus zapatos, los dejan en unas taquillas individuales y se ponen unas zapatillas especiales llamadas uwabaki que son de goma flexible y sujetan bien el pie, miren es como un zapatero gigante de madera bueno aquí es gran genkan por qué es grande genkan en pequeño bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo nos vemos


End file.
